The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lavender plant, botanically known as Lavandula angustifolia, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Blue Royalty’.
The new Lavender plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Nuis, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new strong Lavender cultivars with attractive plant form and flower coloration.
The new Lavender plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in July, 2004 of a proprietary selection of Lavandula angustifolia identified as code number 1755, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with Lavandula angustifolia ‘Hidcote’, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Lavender plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in August, 2005 as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Nuis, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Lavender by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Sappemeer, The Netherlands since November, 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Lavender plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.